My First Kiss
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: "Nina did you have your first kiss yet?"/ Nina and Fabian get snowed in at work and Nina just finished writing her advice column, which happens to mention first kisses. *AU. Fabina. ONE-shot*


**Since when did one-shots become fun?**

**I don't know why I'm so obsessed with all these one-shot ideas I have. I thinking of staring a new file on my computer now, and I have plenty enough!**

**So anyways, this is my attempt at a prompt from my friends-who also enjoy the wonders of Anubis- who are sitting right behind me while I try to make this Authors note.**

_Hey guys this is Ari here! I'm Cupcakes friend; she just went to get a computer uploaded thingy from her room. So yes we did give her a…prompt. Is that what you call it? What does it mean?  
_**Erggh! Hate it when they do that! You do not know how many authors' notes I redid from my past stories. **

**So again anyways, let's get to the reading part kay?**

_**Prompt idea-Snowed in at work**_

* * *

Nina sat in cubicle late at night one day. She was finishing up her column in _Teen Leopard _magazine. She did the advice column which was a major part of the magazine. She played the part of _"The Chosen One"_ and she got thousands of emails and letters a day and she would have to pick 5 out of all of them.

…_I know this is not going to make you feel any better but 12 is a little too young too young date. But don't worry, the guy your hanging out with is definitely showing some interest in you! ;)_

Nina bit into an Oreo and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Hey Nina." A voice asked. She smiled and turned around with the Oreo in hand.

"Hey Fabian." She said. His hair was ruffled and his sweater all out of place. She found it adorable.

She pulled at her dark blue skinny jeans as Fabian walked into the bright blue cubicle. He looked at some of the letters and chuckled a bit.

"What?" She asked.

"You're a 17-year-old, giving advice to 16-year-olds?" He asked. Nina slapped him on the arm and giggled.

"So what? You're writing a column dedicated to staking adventures!" Nina said with fake enthusiasm.

"Hey it's Jerome and Alfie who do most of the writing." Fabian said.

The two laughed for a minute until silence took over. Nina sighed and bent over her keyboard and started typing up the question the reader asked.

_Q: Dear Chosen One,_

_I'm 17-years-old and I haven't had my first kiss yet. I know people say I should wait but what should I do. I'm tired of waiting for my first kiss, plus my friends all have boyfriends and they gloat about them every day and they don't realize I'm the odd man out. What should I do?!  
_

"Why is your first kiss always so important?" Fabian asked causing Nina to jump. She caught her breath and sighed.

"Well, a girl's first kiss is supposed to be special." Nina said. She couldn't think of anything else to say but that.

"What if it isn't? Fabian asked.

"Then it's a waste." Nina replied. Fabian eyed her curiously. Nina turned back around to hide her blush.

"What?" Nina asked.

"Nina did you have your first kiss yet?" Fabian asked. Nina felt her cheeks burn up. She didn't know why though.

"Sorry I asked." He said. "I've gotta bolt." Fabian said and walked towards the elevator.

Soon the sound of lightning came from outside. Nina spun around in her chair and looked outside the window. Snow and lightning flashed across the sky. Nina shrugged and went back to her desk to finish her work.

* * *

Nina tapped her fingers as she waited for the printer to finish printing her papers for the magazine. She looked back at the window and sighed. Snow and fog covered the windows blocking her view from outside. She wrapped the blue blanket around herself and waited longer.

Nina heard the elevator come up again. She turned to it curious. A figure stepped out damp and covered in snow.

"Fabian?" Nina asked.

"H-hey." He chattered. Nina rushed over to him and helped him with his jacket and pulled the blanket over him. He sat down in her cube and shimmed off his shoes.

"What are you doing here!?" Nina exclaimed.

"Got snowed in." he muttered. Nina groaned and watched as Fabian got comfortable. She noticed a few different things about him, like how his hair bushed out when it was wet his cute Rudolph nose from the cold and the blue eyes that were as clear as the sky.

She shook her head. She grabbed Amber's chair from the cube next to her and sat on the bright pink chair.

After a few more minutes, Fabian's red nose and white face left him, leaving the healthy glow of his skin. He pulled the blanket tighter around him and stared at Nina.

"So Fabian." Nina began. "You asked me a question earlier."

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's a personal thing I get-"

"No." Nina said simply.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"No." Nina repeated. "I've haven't had my first kiss. "

"Oh." Fabian said. Nina nodded. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Sorry if its awk-"

Fabian interrupted her with a kiss. Nina closed her eyes and kissed back slowly. She slowly started losing her mind and the feeling of her body.

Fabian pulled back and stared at Nina and Nina stared back.

"I'm not sorry about that." Fabian said. Nina and him started into a laughing fit. She looked back at him and smiled.

_The guy you're hanging out with is definitely showing some interest in you!_

* * *

**Not my best. But I loved it. What about you? **

_ARI again! PLEAE REVIEW FOR MY FRINED CUPCAKES HERE! That's all I have to say._

**Crazy friends.**

**MAY SIBUNA BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR GOOODBYYYEEE!**


End file.
